1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera or a lens barrel driving control apparatus in which a cartridge chamber cover can be set to one of a locked state and an unlocked state by the driving position of a lens barrel.
2. Related Background Art
A cover lock mechanism for preventing the cover of a cartridge chamber (hereinafter referred to as the cartridge chamber cover) from being opened by mistake is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-258699, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-211472, etc. For example, a photo-taking lens barrel is constructed into a collapsible mount type so that when the barrel is in its protruded state during photographing or in its pushed-in state during containing, the lock member of the cartridge chamber cover may be set to a locking position and the photo-taking lens barrel is designed to be capable of assuming a third state other than this photographing state and the contained state, and in that state, the lock member of the cartridge chamber cover may be set to a lock releasing position. Thereby, the cartridge chamber cover can be locked during photographing and during containing, and can be set to the third state only when necessary to thereby open the cartridge chamber cover. Also, it is disclosed that to bring about the third state of the photo-taking lens barrel for setting the lock member of the cartridge chamber cover to a lock-releasing position, the photo-taking lens barrel is position-changed in the direction opposite to the direction from the contained state toward the photographing state (over-collapsed position) or the photo-taking lens barrel is stopped at a position between the photographing state and the contained state.
One aspect of the application is to provide a camera or a lens barrel control apparatus for controlling the locking or unlocking of a cartridge chamber cover by the position of a lens barrel, wherein when an abnormality has occurred during lens driving control, the lens is forcibly moved to an unlocked position to thereby bring about a state in which a cartridge can be taken out.
One aspect of the application is to provide a camera or a lens barrel control apparatus for controlling the locking or unlocking of a cartridge chamber cover by the position of a lens barrel, wherein when an abnormality has occurred during lens driving control, the lens is forcibly moved to a locked position to thereby prevent the cartridge chamber from being inadvertently opened.
Other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description of some embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.